Mello and Matt's Mission!
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: Mello yang sedang bosen tiba-tiba dapet ide, yaitu... nakut-nakutin orang spenjuru Wammy's house! Gimana jadinya ntar? liat sndiri...RESULTS!
1. MISSION?

**Shi**: Yeah akhirnyah, setelah saia bikin beberapa penpik bahasa Inggris, saia bikin penpik bahasa Indonesia lagiii!! Sebenarnya ni penpik udah lama ditulis, tapi saia males ngetiknya. –nyengir- Btw, penpik ini terinspirasi dari penpik q yang Horror Movies Are Bad for Children. (Wtf? Terinspirasi ma penpik sendiri? Ah sudalah..) makanya settingnya ampir sama.

**Disclaimer**: Shi ga punya Detnot… Klo punya, tetangga sebelah bakal mati kepeleset ilernya sendiri…(?)

**Warning**: Bahasa ga baku, OOCness, bakal rada ngaco karna sang author nulisnya pas pelajaran Fisika, pura-puranya lagi ngerjain soal…hohoho…peace.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MELLO AND MATT'S 'MISSION'!!

Suatu malam yang indah di Wammy's House…

-CRACK-

Cahaya rembulan menerangi langit malam…

-CRACK-

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi…

-CRACK-

WOI! BUNYI APAAN SIH TU?! AUTHOR KEREN LAGI BERDESKRIPSI NEH!! GANGGU AJA!! –digaplok-

Sambil menggigit coklatnya dengan penuh napsu, (oh, itu bunyi coklat toh) Mello duduk di sofa kesayangannya. Wajahnya cemberut. Sesekali dia mendengus. Matanya seakan mengatakan Berani-mendekat-gue-bacok. Mello seprti ini bukan karena marah, sedih, gundah ataupun lagi dapet. Bukan. Yang pasti dia lagi bete banget sekarang.

"Damn…" gerutu Mello seraya merobek bungkus coklatnya yang ke-sepuluh. "..gue jadi ga boleh keluar seharian ma Roger." –CRACK- "Padahal gue kan cuma nyemplungin Near ke empang!" protesnya. (CUMA??)

Di sampingnya, Matt yang sedang 'khusyuk' memainkan Gameboynya, Cuma mengatakan 'Hmm', 'Yeah' atau 'Yes!' sejak tadi. Tak jelas kata-kata itu ditujukan kepada Mello atau gamenya.

Mello melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jam 8.15. Geez… so fucking bored… "Matt! Bosen nih! Ngapain ya?" Dia menelan potongan coklatnya yang terakhir.

"Hn… kita mesti naikin level pokemon-pokemon kita supaya bisa melewati gym selanjutnya…" jawab Matt. Masih 'khusyuk' memainkan gamenya.

"Huh?" Mello cengo. Ngorek-ngorek kupingnya. Dianya yang budeg atau Mattnya yang ga nyambung?

"…tapi di situ tipe pokemonnya air semua, berarti pake pokemon listrik aja…" Matt tetep ga nyambung. Pikirannya masih terpusat pada Pikachunya yang dia beri nama Mello. Kenapa Pikachu? Karena warnanya yang kuning mengingatkannya pada rambutnya Mello yang blonde. XD

Mello masih cengo. Ga konek. Sebenernya siapa yang bego? Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia otomatis jitak Matt. "JANGAN MAEN GAME MELULU!! DENGERIN GUE GA SEH?"

"Iye..iye.." Matt akhirnya berhenti main dan nge-pause gamenya.

Sambil ngedumel, perhatian Mello tiba-tiba tertuju ke box berisi kain yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Sebenarnya box itu sudah lama tergeletak di situ, tapi entah kenapa dia baru merhatiin. "Matt, apaan noh?" Jari telunjuknya (ya iya lah, masa kelingking) menunjuk ke arah box itu.

"Oh… itu kostum Halloween kita taun kemaren." jawabnya malas, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Mello mengangkat kostum itu tinggi-tinggi supaya bisa terlihat bentuknya. Teringat saat perayaan Halloween dulu. Ngga ada angin ga ada ujan, tiba-tiba bocah blonde edan itu smirking ga jelas. Matanya yang tadinya menatap kostum laknat itu pun melirik ke Matt.

"…Matt, gue punya ide…"

Matt mulai ngerasa ga enak ngeliat Mello yang nyengir-nyengir kuda itu. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia kayak gitu, Matt berakhir dengan encok seminggu gara-gara Mello ngajak main Smekdon lah, PSPnya kelelep gara-gara Mello ngajak dia nyoba nyebur di kali angke lah (lho?), dll dsb. 'Apa lagi neh sekarang?' pikir Matt.

"…ide apaan?" Matt yang waswas akhirnya nanya.

"Hari ini hari Jumat kliwon kan?"

"Trus?" Matt mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"AYO KITA TAKUT-TAKUTIN ORANG!!" seru Mello girang.

"HAH? NGAPAIN?!" tanya Matt, heran ma Mello yang demen banget jadi troublemaker. (troublemaker itu temennya cheesemaker ya? –dijitak-) Ada-ada aja… belum kapok juga dia, padahal udah 15 kali disetrap gara-gara ngisengin anak-anak Wammy laen, 9 kali dijitak gara-gara ngintip kamar mandi cewek, plus 5 kali ditabok gara-gara nyolong coklatnya L. Dan setiap kali, Matt selalu ikut kena getahnya, soalnya dia selalu ga bisa nolak kalau diajak ikutan sama Mello, ukenya tersayang. :D

"Ayo lah… bosen nih… Ya? Ya?" bujuk Mello sambil masang tampang bulldog eyes, eh salah, maksudku puppy eyes.

"Ng…ya udah.." kata Matt pasrah. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Blushing gitu. Dia yang tadinya bermaksud menolak ajakan Mello itu jadi melunak hatinya ngeliat Mello yang matanya berkaca-kaca ala komik serial cantik kayak La Rose de Versailles. (coba liat mata orang di situ kayak apa XD) Yang kayak gini nih yang bikin Matt ga bisa nolak bujukan Mello.

Mendengar jawaban Matt, tampang Mello langsung kembali jadi tampang kriminal lagi dan otomatis menyeret Matt. "OKEH!! AYOO!!"

"Eh Mel, bukannya lu ga boleh keluar ma Ro—AAAGH!! TUNGGU DOLO!! GUE BELOM NGE-SAVE GAME NYA!!"

**TBC…**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Shi**: oke… chap satu slese… (ngetik sambil mainin char Sealnya) tadinya ini mau dibikin oneshot aja, tapi ternyata jadi panjang.

Ngomong-ngomong…RIPIU!!

Reviewer pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah tiket ke Jepang! (tapi bayar sendiri. Wekeke)

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Uda ah, cape.


	2. START!

**Shi: **Akhirnyah! AKHIRNYAAH!! Saia bisa ngetik ini juga!! Maav lama!! Gara-gara adek lagi ujian, saia ga boleh nyalain komputer selama beberapa hari, akibatnya SAIA GA BISA MAIN KOMPUTER SELAMA BEBERAPA HARI!! THAT'S THE TRUE HORROR!! Sementara bocah edan itu ternyata malah main tiap hari di warnet. Awas aja, ratain ama tanah ntar pas pulang. WTF?? KOK SEALONLINENYA GA BISA DIMAININ?? –nabok komputer-

**Matt**: Woi mba! Mendingan terusin tuh fict…

**Shi**: OKEH!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detnot… suer…sumpa…

**Warning**: Makin ancur karna sang author lagi bad mood.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MELLO AND MATT'S 'MISSION'!!—part 2

Yak… akhirnya… sekarang bisa kita lihat—atau lebih tepatnya membayangkan—Mello berdiri di depan cermin dengan wajah pucat penuh bedak, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata, baju terusan putih dengan corak darah di bagian dadanya, dll. Kalau ditambah wig rambut hitam panjang, maka jadilah dengan sukses Sadako versi jadi-jadian alias Sundel Bolong!! (JRENGJRENGJRENG)

"Gimana Matt, udah keliatan serem belom?" Tanya Mello sambil melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin dengan pose narsis. Matt yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, ngeliat Mello dari atas ampe bawah, kepala pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki (loh?)

"Ahahaha… kalo elo sih ga usah kayak gini juga udah serem!"

-BLETAK-

"Aw!"

"Sekarang giliran lu…" kata Mello sambil memegang bedak dan segala properti lainnya. Nyengir.

"Hah? Gue juga?"

"YA IYA LAH!!" jawab Mello dengan pasti. "Matt, cepat lepas itu!!"

Matt yang mendengar perkataan Mello barusan langsung blushing dan dengan OOCnya bertingkah malu-malu. "Mel, ternyata… ah, jangan sekarang..."

"Hah? YANG GUE MAKSUD LEPAS GOGGLE, BUKAN LEPAS BAJU LO!!"

"Oh… yah…" Matt malah ketawa-ketawa ga jelas. Mello merinding. Apa yang tadi dia pikirin? Mencurigakan…"Eh, tunggu dulu! Gue ga mau ngelepas ni goggle! GA MAU!! Gue ma goggle ini udah jadi solmed! Ibarat kamar mandi ma WCnya!!"(-sweatdropped- ga ada perumpamaan yang lebih bagus?)

"MANA ADA HANTU PAKE GOGGLE, GUOBLOK!!"

"Ya kali aja ada, hantu modern taun 2008…"

"Dasar dodol. Udah lepas ajah! Mata lu ga bakal bintitan lepas goggle doang!!" kata Mello sambil melepas gogglenya dengan paksa. Terpampanglah wajah Matt yang keren bin ganteng tanpa goggle, matanya yang tajam dan…KYAAA!!—MATT FANGIRL MODE: ON— Hah? Ehem… —MATT FANGIRL MODE: OFF—

Setelah melalui berbagai macam pergulatan (halah) dan make over dari Mello, (tunggu dulu, Mello punya kosmetik? Jangan-jangan…)jadilah Matt dengan penampilan yang…ehm, maksudnya sih maunya jadi zombie, tapi yang ada malah keliatan kayak hasil blasteran zombie ama zebra (nah lo, kayak apaan tuh) karena bajunya tetep garis-garis.

'Sialan…' pikir Matt dalem hati.

"Hmm… rasanya ada yang kurang…" Mello mengamati baik-baik penampilannya Matt. "OH IYA!!" serunya sebelum pergi mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali lagi sesaat kemudian. Apa yang dia bawa? Sambel Indopud. (versi abal dari Indofood) "Pake ini aja! Pura-puranya ini darah. Kan kalo gelap mirip tuh…"

"Iya juga! Pinter juga luh, Mel!!"

"Iya dong, Mello githu loch!" kata Mello dengan bangga dan narsisnya, sambil mengoleskan sambel itu ke wajah Matt, di pipinya, dekat mata, katanya sih supaya kelihatan kayak nangis darah. Yah, awalnya sih ide ini dianggap ide brilian bin jenius, tapi tak lama kemudian…

"HAAH!! MATA GUE! MATA GUE!! MATA GUE PEDIH!!" tereak Matt histeris.

**Kesimpulan: Sambel + Orang bego + Mata sama dengan Dudulism?**

**-**

Berhubung pake sambel malah berakhir dengan kelaknatan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memakai selai stroberi—hasil nyolong dari B—buat pengganti darah. (catatan: Mereka ga kepikiran aja, kalau ada yang lebih bagus buat kayak gituan, yaitu CAT AIR MERAH. Sementara cat itu dengan indahnya tergeletak dia atas meja tanpa dianggep keberadaannya sama skali. Intinya, sebenernya mereka ga perlu susah-susah nylong segala. Wakaka…ah sudahlah…)

"Oke!! Segala persiapan selese!! Ayo mulai!!" seru Mello dengan penuh semangat 45 berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dan memasuk koridor. Sementara tampang Matt kucel, ngucek-ngucek matanya yang masih merah dan belekan gara-gara tragedi sambel berdarah(?) tadi.

-KREK-

"Paan tuh?" kata Mello, ngerasa nginjek sesuatu yang keras.

"GOGGLE GUEEEEE!!NOOOOO!!" kali ini Matt beneran nangis darah. Ngga deng.

**-:MISSION START!:-**

Mereka berjalan menelusuri salah satu koridor Wammy's House yang saat ini sangat sepi dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela.

"Hmm, kok sepi ya?" Tanya Mello sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Barangkali udah pada masuk ke habitat, eh kamarnya msaing-masing, atau masih pada ngumpul di ruang utama?" ujar Matt. Udah tenang karena merelakan gogglenya yang udah almarhum.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tidak dikenal muncul sekelebat. "Kwrik kwrik kwrik, untyung adha jwngkhwrik, jwadhinyah ga sephwi dewh!" Mendadak ilang lagi.

"…" Sweatdropped.

"Apaan tadi?"

"Au."

Beberapa saat setelah mereka kembali berjalan, pandangan mereka menangkap sesosok anak perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir dua sedang berjalan membelakangi mereka.

"Ah! Itu Linda!!"

**-:TARGET ACQUIRED!:-**

Dengan perlahan mereka mengendap-endap mendekati Linda lalu sekonyong-konyong mereka tereak bareng, mengagetkan cewek itu.

"Boo!!"

"EH MONYONG, EH BUJUG BUSET! SETAN!! KYAAAA!!" tereak Linda (plus latah) ketakutan melihat makhluk jadi-jadian yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

**-:TARGET SUCCESSFULLY DEFEATED! GAIN 143 EXPERIENCE POINT!:-**

Mello dan Matt cuma bisa ketawa terbahak-bahak ngeliat Linda yang terus tereak karena shock.

…SEJAM KEMUDIAN…

Linda masih tereak.

"Woi! Uda woi!!" kata Mello berusaha menyadarkan Linda yang udah ga tau lagi di dunia mana. Sementara Matt malah cengo.

…SEJAM KEMUDIAN…

Linda tetep tereak.

"Ah, sudahlah…" kata Mello sambil meninggalkannya bersama Matt dengan cueknya. Anggep aja kaset rusak.

Mereka pun mendatangi target-target lainnya. Ada yang tereak histeris…

**-:GAIN 150 EXPERIENCE POINT!:-**

Ada yang pingsan…

**-:GAIN 167 EXPERIENCE POINT!:-**

Ada yang ampe ayan dan jantungan…

**-:GAIN 180 EXPERIENCE POINT!:-**

Dll…

**-:LEVEL UP!:-** (Woi woi, kok jadi kayak main videogame gini??)

"Ahahaha… ternyata nakut-nakutin orang tuh asik juga!" kata Matt sambil ketawa dan berjalan mengikuti Mello.

"Iya kan?? Ya kan?!" kata Mello seneng, ketawa-ketawa laknat.

Sementara mereka terus berjalan, tiba-tiba Matt mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi, entah dari mana. "Sst! Ada suara Roger!" Mereka pun berhenti bergerak dan menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari arah datangnya suara.

"…I love you…" terdengar lagi suara Roger dari arah teras. Terdengar dia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Eh tunggu dulu, tadi apa katanya?

"Roger lagi ngomong ama sapa?" bisik Mello."…ngomong 'I love you' gitu. Emang dia punya pacar?"

"…Mencurigakan…" bisik Matt sambil berpose ala detektif yang menemukan tersangka. (tapi penampilannya tetep hasil jogres zombie ma zebra) " Udah tua gitu… Jangan-jangan Roger itu pedo?!" Bisa mereka bayangkan Roger dengan tampang mesum nyulik salah satu anak Wammy's House buat dicabuli. BUSED?? Karena penasaran, akhirnya mereka berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara, hendak mengintip dari pinggir pintu teras supaya bisa melihat, siapakah 'kekasih' Roger itu.

Lalu, yang terlihat adalah…

**TBC…**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Shi:** JRENGJRENGJREENG!! Ui, jangan berpikiran macem-macem dulu. Pokoknya tunggu aja chapter berikutnya! Coba tebak, Roger lagi bareng ma sapa?! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

**Bocah edan**: -pulang dengan tampang tak bersalah-

**Shi**: -nuang kopi panas di atas kepalanya-

**Bocah edan:** AGH!! -mati menggenaskan-

**Shi**: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M EVIL!!


	3. CAUGHT

**Shi**: Inilah contoh anak yang baik… saat-saat banyak waktu luang buat nulis fict malah maen komputer terus… giliran waktunya bikin tugas ato PR, malah nulis fict… hehehe

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimer? Apa itu? Makanan? Enak ga?

**Warning**: Perhatian perhatian, kalau anda mencari fict yang waras, bukan di sini tempatnya. Terimakasih.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MELLO AND MATT'S 'MISSION'!!—part 3

Mello dan Matt berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara, hendak mengintip dari pinggir pintu teras, siapakah 'kekasih' Roger itu…

Lalu, yang terlihat adalah…

Sosok Roger sedang duduk, didepannya terdapat meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran dengan taplak meja putih berenda-renda, di atasnya ada 2 cangkir teh, lengkap dengan lilin dan bunga mawar di sampingnya. Tempat itu diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan.(cie elah) Kemudian, di hadapan Roger terlihat seseorang berambut putih.

…seseorang berambut putih?

Near?

Bukan…lebih buruk lagi…

…WATARI!!

Mello dan Matt jatoh bareng ala anime. Kalo LightxL ama MattxMello sih masih waras… lah ini RogerxWatari. Gile… horror banget kalau pairing ini dibikin doujinnya. (Shi membayangkan Mello dan Matt di Pink Sniper direplace jadi Roger dan Watari. –mati ngakak—)

"…I love you too…" kata Watari sambil masang tampang kakek-kakek madesu fall in love.

Mello merinding, sementara Matt kebelet boker ngeliatnya.

"Kecantikanmu melebihi kecantikan rembulan…" kata Roger sok romantis, sambil memegang tangan Watari.

Hah?!Cantik? Watari cantik?? Kali ini Mello dan Matt bener-bener pengen muntah.

'Ah, masih cantikan sepatu gue…' pikir Matt.

'Masih cantikan ketek gue kale.' pikir Mello.

Pembicaraan kedua makhluk pairing sedeng ini terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Roger melihat siluet aneh dari pinggir pintu.

"Siapa di situ?"

-DEG-

'Wadoh. Mata kayak mata Gusdur gitu kok jeli banget ya? Salut… Mampus gue…' pikir Mello yang udah ngerasa ngumpet dengan sempurna sebelumnya. Matt yang takut ketahuan makin merapat ke tembok. Roger pun melangkah menghapiri mereka.

"Linda?"

'Mampus gue…mampus gue… bisa-bisa disetrap lagi…' jerit hati Mello, keringet dingin. '…eeh, tunggu dulu, LINDA katanya?'

"Linda, sedang apa kamu di sini? Pakai kostum aneh begitu. Cepat kembali ke kamar!" kata Roger lagi, kali ini benar-benar terlihat jelas kalau dia ngomong ke Mello. Dilihatnya wajah Roger. Hah…pantesan…dia ga pake kacamata…

Mello tarik kembali pemikiran sebelumnya. MATA. ROGER. BUTIK. Titik.

Walau sedikit jengkel karena dikira Linda, Mello pun menjawab dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan dan dimanis-maniskan supaya mirip suara cewek. "B-baik Mr. Roger…"

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nasib Matt? Dia ga keliatan karena corak bajunya sama kayak tembok. Wakakaka…(ingat yang di komik pas Matt berdiri di depan tembok bergaris-garis?? XD) Matt nahan ketawa setengah idup ngeliat Mello yang pura-pura jadi Linda itu.

-

"Sialan, gue dikira cewek…Linda pula." gerutu Mello kesal sambil berjalan santai menjauhi tempat tadi bersama Matt.

"Yah… setidaknya kita bisa lolos dengan selamat sentosa, mengantarkan rakyat Indonesia ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan Indonesia—"(kok nyasar ke pembukaan UUD yah?)

"God, I need chocolate…" gumam Mello, langsung mengambil coklat di kantongnya. Bersamaan dengan dibukanya bungkus coklat Mello, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan jeans biru pudar.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan jari teluntuk ke bibirnya. Badannya membungkuk. Tangan kirinya memegang botol selai stroberi yang sudah kosong. "Penampilan kalian aneh…" katanya lagi.

"B…" Mereka pun terdiam. Duh, perasaan ga enak nih….

"Apa itu yang di wajahmu, Matt?" kata B sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Matt. Hidungnya kembang-kempis mencium bau stroberi. "Saya yakin 98 persen kalau itu selai stroberi."

"…jangan-jangan… kalian ya yang mencuri selai stroberi saya??" katanya penuh curiga. Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

Waduh. "MATT!! KABUR!!" seru Mello sambil menarik tangan Matt dan mengambil langkah seribu. Matt yang sempet keseret-seret otomatis ikut Mello ngibrit.

"WOY!! BALIK LOE BERDUA! SEENAKNYA NYOLONG SELAI GUE!!" tampang B yang tadinya baek-baek langsung berubah jadi tampang psikopat lalu ngejar duo M itu.

"Buset!! Dia beneran ngejar!!" kata Mello yang lari sekenceng-kencengnya, sejenak ngeliat ke belakang. Di belakangnya Matt ikutan ngibrit bak maling jemuran yang ketauan ama pemiliknya. Di tengah jalan, mereka melihat salah satu anak Wammy's House yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"TOLOONG!!" tereak Mello, mengharapkan bantuan supaya bisa lolos dari kejaran psikopat gila itu. Tapi, sayang sekali, anak itu malah ikutan ngibrit karena ngeliat penampilan Mello dan Matt.

"SETAN!!"

"…"

Matt yang mulai capek berlari, nengok ke belakang. Hmmm, siapa tau B udah capek ngejar. Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Yang ada B ngejar dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil megang piso dan wara ningyou.

"HUAAA MAMAH!!"

**TBC…**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Shi**: Akankah Mello dan Matt lolos hidup-hidup dari B?? Nantikan chapter berikutnyah!!

**Matt**: INTINYA, GUE AMA MELLO MESTI TERUS LARI AMPE CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA JADI??

**Shi**: Iyah. Hehe…

**Mello**: Author edan…

**B**: -dateng- BALIK LU BERDUA!!

**Mello dan Matt**: HELP!! –kabur-

**Shi**: Oh iya, maaf chapternya kependekan… tadinya saia mau lebih panjang lagi, tapi ada satu masalah. Saia mau nongolin beberapa anak Wammy's House, tapi saia bingung (alias males) namainnya. Jadi…review dan ketik REG (spasi)ALIAS/NAMA YANG DIINGINKAN maka jika beruntung saia akan menampilkan kalian sebagai anak-anak Wammy's House… yah, walaupun perannya bentar…OK…thx!


	4. HIDEOUT

**Shi**: Yeahhh!! Chapter 4!! –JRENGJRENGJREENG- Oiah, tadinya saia mau masukin 3 orang aja, tapi akhirnya saia masukin semua!! Berbahagialah!! XD XD Tapi perannya jadi bentar semua. Gak papa iah?? –puppy eyes- Ui, B! bacain disclaimer dong!

**B**: Lah kok saya?

**Shi**: -nyogok pake selai stroberi-

**B**: -mata bersinar-sinar- SHI DOESN'T HAVE DEATHNOTE. I DON'T MIND BETTING MY JAM ON IT!!

**Shi**: Wokeh! XD

**Warning**: Author lagi kambuh.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MELLO AND MATT'S 'MISSION'!!—part 4

Mello dan Matt terus berlari sekuat tenaga, memperjuangkan keselamatan mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan. (halah) Akan tetapi, CONGRATULATIONS!! Hal yang mereka temui berikutnya adalah JALAN BUNTU.

"AKHIRNYA KALIAN BERHENTI JUGA!!" kata B ngos-ngosan, kebelet bunuh orang. "KALIAN AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…ohok-ohok"

"AHH!! DON'T RAPE ME!" tereak Mello dengan ketakutan dan lebainya, ga bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi karena udah kejebak di pojokan bersama Matt.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGE-RAPE ELO, BODOH!!" B menjitak Mello dengan sukses.

"T-terus… kita mau diapain??" Tanya Matt gemetaran, bersiap-siap dari jawaban yang terburuk. Dicincang? Direbus? Dijadiin patung selamat datang di depan gerbang Wammy's House?? Hiy…

B menatap Matt dengan mata Shinigaminya. Dijilatnya pisau yang dipegangnya dari tadi. "Ah… tak lama lagi pisau ini akan diwarnai oleh warna merah darah…I love blood… it reminds me of my precious strawberry jam…" gumam B pelan. Tampaknya dia udah kebanyakan ngegorok ayam tetangga sebelah, jadi kayak gitu deh.

"TIDAKKK!!" tereak Mello dan Matt, berpelukan.

Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai B melampiaskan napsu birahinya, eh salah, napsu membunuhnya. Tapi, tak disangka, saat B hamper menggorok leher Matt yang mulus, (JANGAANN!!) matanya langsung terbelalak seakan baru melihat setan, dan lari sekenceng-kencengnya dari tempat itu.

"KECOAK!!"

Mello dan Matt bengong. Dilihatnya kecoak yang hinggap di pundak Matt.

Psikopat takut ma kecoak?

Ada gitu??

**-:B SUCCESSFULLY DEFEATED BY KECOAK! GAIN 253 EXPERIENCE POINTS!:- **(game mode kambuh lagi)

Setelah sang penyelamat pergi alias terbang, (Kecoak the Saviour! Wakakaka…-dijitak-) mereka baru memperhatikan sekitar tempat mereka berada. Maklum, sejak tadi mereka cuma berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan, ngga merhatiin hal lainnya, termasuk author yang sedang duduk santai di pojokan, nonton mereka kejar-kejaran, sambil minum kopi. XD

"Kita ini di mana?" Tanya Matt heran, ngerasa nggak pernah memasuki daerah itu.

Mello celingak-celinguk.

Koridor yang sepi nan hampa..

Pintu-pintu kamar yang berjejer, tanpa penghuni..

Lambang L di salah satu sisi tembok..

"Ah! Ini kan daerah khusus L!" seru Mello. "Cuma Watari, Roger ama L sendiri yang boleh ke sini. Katanya di sini ada kamar rahasianya L loh!!"

"Oh, iya ya! Pantesan gue ga tau. Kita kan ga pernah ke sini." Matt menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"KITA? Lo aja kale, gue ngga…"

"…dasar korban tipi…"

"Eh, kita cari kamar rahasianya yuk!!" ajak Mello dengan penuh semangat 48. (bosen kalo 45)

"Ayooook!!"

**-:SEARCHING FOR THE NEXT TARGET'S HIDEOUT…:-**

Dalam beberapa menit saja, akhirnya mereka menemukan kamar yang mereka cari itu. Sekarang di hadapan mereka terlihat sebuah pintu masuk yang terdapat banyak tulisan, antara lain:

'_KAMAR INI BUKAN KAMAR RAHASIA_'

Di bawahnya,

'_DI SINI BUKAN KAMARNYA L'_

Di bawahnya lagi,

'_SUMPAH, GA BOONG'_

Di bawah-bawahnya lagi,

'_SUER!'_

Di bawah-bawah bawahnya,

'_PINTU INI HANYA ILUSI SEMATA'_

Dll.

Mello dan Matt terpana. Sumpah, L itu sangat jenius atau bego?

"Yah, ini sih bukan kamar rahasia namanya…" Mello memukul jidatnya sendiri. Sementara Matt malah nyentuh-nyentuh pintu itu pake ranting, memeriksa pintu itu ilusi atau bukan. XD XD

**-:TARGET'S HIDEOUT HAS BEEN FOUND!:-**

Dengan aamat sangat perlahan, mereka membuka pintu itu dan mengintip isi ruangan. Terlihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Ruangan serba pink dengan wallpaper gambar stroberi.

Foto L dengan berbagai pose terpasang berjejer di tiap sisi tembok.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan, ada L sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk (baca: jongkok) di kursinya sambil mengemut jempolnya.

"Wow! L tidur! Kejadian 100 tahun sekali!!" Matt langsung membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan melangkah masuk dengan penuh rasa takjub, seakan baru liat panda lagi kawin ma orang (apa hubungannyah??)

"Sssst!!" bisik Mello. "Pelan-pelan! Kalo bangun gimana?!"

"Ya…maap…" Matt langsung mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Mereka melangkah mendekati L dengan sangat hati-hati, tanpa suara, takut membangunkan detektif insomniak itu. Sejenak setelah mereka tiba di hadapan L yang lagi molor, Mello merasakan ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang mendadak bertiup.

"Matt, lu kentut ya?" Tanya Mello sambil menutup idungnya.

Matt mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Yeh… enak aja. Lu kali, bau coklat gitu…"

"Oh iyak…" Mello malah nyengir-nyengir ngerasa tak bersalah.

Muka L yang tadinya kelihatan damai jadi merengut-rengut, entah karena dia lagi mimpi buruk atau lagi mimpi indah tapi terusakkan oleh bau yang 'semerbak'. Matt nyentuh-nyentuh L pake ranting yang tadi.

Ngga bangun.

Mello bikin ekspresi-ekspresi aneh di depan L.

Tetep ga bangun. Ha. Situasi aman!

**-:TARGET LOCKED:-**

Smirking modenya Mello aktif lagi. Bersamaan dengan cengonya Matt, Mello mengeluarkan spidol besar dari kantongnya…

-

"Eh, denger ngga? Katanya ada sundel bolong dan zombie belang-belang gentayangan, menakuti penghuni Wammy's House." Kata D, salah satu anak asuhan Wammy's House. Di hadapannya ada anak-anak lainnya yang ikutan ngerumpi.

"Iya! Si Asaru aja ngeliat." Seru Triad, menanggapi perkataan D sambil menunjuk orang yang dia maksud.

"Eeh? Asaru didatengin juga??" Tanya D.

"I-iya.. serem banget deh. Tiba-tiba muncul di depan saya gitu." Asaru jadi curhat. "…saya langsung pingsan deh…"

"Memangnya seseram itu yah?!" Triad langsung bertanya dengan penuh rasa tertarik.

"Saya juga didatengin…" sahut Mayura, menyela perkataan mereka. "Ayan ama jantungan saya jadi kambuh deh…"

D, Triad dan Asaru sweatdropped. Kayaknya seharusnya ga nyampe segitunya deh…

"Eh, setan ya? Saya juga tadi liat 2 setan kakek-kakek lewat ke arah teras." Kata Nasuma yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

Mereka semua diam sejenak. Krik-krik-krik… untung ada jangkrik, jadinya ga sepi dewh…

"ITU SIH ROGER MA WATARI!!" sahut D, Triad, Asaru dan Mayura berbarengan.

"Ooh, salah ya? Maap, abis mirip…"

D geleng-geleng kepala.

Triad garuk-garuk kepala.

Asaru nunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya berkali-kali.

Sementara Mayura ngupil. (haha! Peace, mimu! Ampunilah daku!!XD)

"…Sundel bolong dan zombie belang-belang ya…saya yakin 80 persen kalau itu Mello dan Matt…" tiba-tiba datang sesosok pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan jeans biru pudar. Dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya. What?? Déjà vu? Kali ini bukan B, tapi L… B sih udah minggat dari Wammy's House gara-gara tragedi kecoak tadi. (itu sebabnya B minggat n nyasar ke LA?? Alasan bodoh)

"L!!" Seru anak-anak itu—lagi-lagi—berbarengan, menyadari bahwa yang baru saja datang di hadapan mereka adalah orang yang mereka kagumi. Tapi, rasa kagum itu tiba-tiba hilang dan berganti jadi rasa sakit perut stadium lanjut karena nahan ketawa.

"Kalian semua kenapa?" Tanya L heran.

"S-someone give him mirror please…" kata Asaru sambil nahan ketawa. Mayura pun mengeluarkan cermin yang ada di kantongnya. Sambil nahan ketawa juga tentunya.

L menerima cermin itu dan mulai memandangi refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Yang terlihat adalah…mata yang dikelilingi bulatan hitam besar, pipi yang penuh coret-coretan aneh, dan tulisan _'Mai nem is L'_ di jidatnya. Sesaat setelah itu, yang terdengar kemudian adalah suara teriakan.

-

"Eh, Mel, tadi kayak ada suara L teriak deh…" kata Matt sambil berjalan mengikuti Mello.

"Ah salah kali, masa bunyinya 'Kyaa'…"

**-:TARGET SUCCESSFULLY DEFEATED! GAIN 344 EXPERIENCE POINTS!:-**

**TBC…**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Shi:** Mwahahahaha… I'm evil!!

**L:** -menangis tersedu-sedu-

**Shi:** Tenang…tenang… bukan spidol permanent kok…XD (tunggu dulu, kayanya saia seneng banget bikin karakter dapet sial)

p.s. : buat Jujuhoneyhentaisensei(wkwkwkwk), sabar...sabar... ntar muncul di chap brikutnyah :D

OH IYAH!! REVIEW!! Klo ga review, saia akan mengirim B untuk menguliti, mencincang dan merebus anda…

**B:** Woi, saya bukan Sumanto, mba!!


	5. RESULTS

**Shi:** Uwaaah! Udah berapa lama ya saia ngga update?? Ulangan yang bejibun bikin saia ngga sempet (plus males) nulis fict. Seharusnya kegiatan sekolah tidak boleh mengganggu kegiatan menulis fict, iya toh? (logikanya kebalik) Maav!! Ini dia chap 5…

**Disclaimer:** capek ah.

**Warning:** Alur makin ga jelas dan bersiaplah dengan ending yang ngga waras!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MELLO AND MATT'S 'MISSION'!!—part 5

Duo M itu kembali meneruskan 'misi'nya. Mereka mulai menelusuri tiap koridor Wammy's House yang gelap dan sepi untuk mencari 'mangsa' berikutnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam bepakaian serba hitam duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena duduk membelakangi mereka. Tampaknya dia sedang serius sekali membaca buku, sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan 2 makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

**-:TARGET LOCKED:-**

Mello dan Matt sang Sundel bolong dan Zombie belang-belang melangkah perlahan mendekati anak itu. Kemudian…dalam hitungan detik mereka langsung memasang wajah seseram mungkin dan memegang bahunya tiba-tiba untuk menakut-nakuti anak itu.

Kemudian, terdengarlah jeritan.

Tidak, setidaknya itu yang diharapkan. Akan tetapi yang ada malah anak itu menoleh dengan gerakan kaku dan perlahan, kepala sedikit menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, menyisakan sebelah matanya yang melotot, dan berbunyi 'A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…'

"GYAAA!! SETAN BENERAN!!"

Mello dan Matt langsung terbirit-birit dari tempat itu. Kalah serem.

**-:LOSE 50 HIT POINTS!:-**

Sementara sang duplikat hantu JuOn alias Juju malah celingak-celinguk. "Loh? Apaan tadi?" Tanpa sebab yang jelas dia malah menghampiri pembaca. "Eh, eh, 2 tambah 2 sama dengan 4 loh!!"

-

-

Sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak L masuk ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari spidol laknat itu. Anak-anak calon penerusnya Cuma bisa menunggu tanpa makna di depan pintu sampe jamuran.

"Duh, lama banget…" gerutu Triad, udah mulai bosen.

"Heh, jangan-jangan L lagi boker??" sahut D tiba-tiba.

Mayura langsung balas nyahut. "Ya ngga lah, paling lagi luluran, mandi susu, meni pedi, berendem air bunga tujuh rupa…"

Pandangan Triad dan D langsung tertuju ke Mayura. Masang muka 'WTF'.

L luluran, mandi susu, meni pedi dan berendem air bunga tujuh rupa? Impossible…

Sementara itu Asaru dan Nasuma malah asik main kartu, saking lamanya L menetap di kamar mandi.

-BRAK-

Pintu kamar mandi mendadak terbuka. Keluarlah L dari sana, dengan gaya berjalan yang seperti biasa, penampilan yang seperti biasa, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sangat-sangat berbeda.

"Ng…L… kenapa pake topeng Power Ranger?" Tanya Asaru heran sambil menunjuk benda 'artistik' yang terpasang di wajah L.

L diam sejenak. "Oh, ini? …Karena coretan di wajah saya sedikit susah dihilangkan, saya memutuskan untuk memakai topeng supaya tidak kelihatan."

Anak-anak itu saling pandang. Terdiam. Bukannya pake topeng kayak gitu malah lebih aneh? Terus, kenapa Power Ranger, dari sekian banyak jenis topeng yang ada?? Muncullah bayangan aneh di pikiran mereka, sosok L memakai topeng Power Ranger yang sama, berpose ala superhero dan berteriak, "JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!"

Agh. Sakit perut stadium lanjut datang lagi.

"B-begitu ya… ah-ahaha…" Asaru menanggapi perkataan L sambil senyum maksa.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" L langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Saya kini yakin 99 persen kalau yang menakut-nakuti penghuni Wammy's House sekaligus yang MENGGUNAKAN WAJAH SAYA SEBAGAI KERTAS GAMBAR adalah Mello dan Matt." Ujar L yakin. Tampaknya mendekam 1 jam di kamar mandi membuatnya mendapatkan ilham. Daripada itu, walau wajahnya tidak terlihat, keluar aura membunuh dari balik topengnya.

D yang tadinya berdiri sangat dekat dengan L langsung menjauh beberapa langkah, keringet dingin. Takut tiba-tiba L jadi psycho kayak B. ya, psycho yang pake topeng Power Ranger. XD

"Di antara kalian ada yang tahu di mana mereka sekarang?"

Mereka menggeleng serempak.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memberitahu Roger atau Watari tentang ini. …Nasuma-kun, tadi kamu bilang mereka ada di teras kan?"

"Eh? I-iya."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana…"

L pun berjalan menuju tempat itu, sementara D, Triad, Asaru, Mayura dan Nasuma ngintil di belakang.

-

-

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi itu Juju ya?" kata Mello, baru sadar.

"Trus, ngapain kita lari?" mereka akhirnya berhenti berlari.

"Yah, lu sih lari, gue jadi ikut-ikutan lari…" tuduh Matt, malah nyalahin.

"Halah, bilang aja lu takut…"

"Lu juga!"

"IYA."

"…"

"…"

"Wat eper lah." (itu sih quote saia) Matt mulai bete. Geregetan mau mainin Gameboynya lagi. Hmmm… by the way mana Gameboynya? Dammit, ketinggalan di kamar.

"Eh, oh iya, Matt, kita kan belum nakut-nakutin Near!" Mello tiba-tiba membuka topik baru.

"Hmm… iya ya…" Matt manggut-manggut.

"Jadi penasaran, Near kalau takut kayak gimana ya?!" Mello lagi-lagi nyengir-nyengir sendiri. "Okeh, ayo kita ke tempat Near!!" ajaknya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" ujar Matt. Mello yang tadinya berjalan cepat penuh semangat 49 (kali ini lebih dari 48. :D), langsung ngerem.

"Apa?"

"Kita udah isengin banyak orang kan?" jelas Matt. "Kalau kita ketahuan Roger, Watari atau L trus ketangkep gimana?"

"Enjoy ajaa…" kata Mello santai, dengan nada bicara kayak iklan LA Light.

"Duh!"

"Gampang… kalau ketahuan, kita tinggal bikin alesan apa kek gitu.."

"Gitu ya? Bener juga. Atau kita bisa kabur pake cheat jetpack pencet L1, L2, R1, R2, atas, bawah, kiri, ka—"

"Kita bukan di game Grand Theft Auto, geblek!" Mello nimpuk Matt pake sandal.

-

-

"Yang Nasuma-kun maksud teras ini kan?" tanya L yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu teras yang masih tertutup, bersama beberapa anak asuhan Wammy.

"Iya."

"Kira-kira mereka ngapain ya berduaan di situ?" kata Asaru.

"Sudahlah ayo kita liat aja." kata Mayura sambil membuka pintunya.

-KRIET…-

Pintu itu pun terbuka lebar. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah sosok dua caretaker mereka, Roger dan Watari, sedang berciuman.

Ya, ciuman.

C-I-U-M-A-N.

Muncullah berbagai reaksi di dalam pikiran mereka.

D: anak kecil ga boleh liat… anak kecil ga boleh liat… -nutup mata-

Triad: OMG! –nutup mulut-

Asaru: Wat de pak?! –nutup kuping-

Mayura: Ih, bunganya lutu…

Nasuma: Lagi pada ngapain sih? –cengo-

L: …… (ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi)

Watari: Wow… ada Power Ranger masuk panti asuhan sayah! –ngeliat L-

Roger: -ngucek mata- Ada apaan sih tuh di depan pintu?

Tukang perabotan deket rumah: PARABOT-PARABOT-PARABOT-PARABOT…

Shi: Ngapain ngikut-ngikut?? –nendang tukang perabotan keluar penpik-

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mereka saling pandang. Suasana teras dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sunyi, sangat-sangat sunyi, sampai mengalahkan kuburan.

-

-

Meanwhile, duo M sedang berjalan menuju kamar Near. Memang, letak kamarnya tak begitu jauh dari kamar Mello dan Matt, hanya saja lokasinya yang berada di paling ujung dan pemandangan dari jendela yang berupa pohon beringin besar yang terlihat angker, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menakut-nakuti Near dari luar jendela. Yah, tempatnya matching gitu loh. XD

Sekarang, sampailah mereka di bawah pohon beringin itu, hendak mengintip Near dari jendela. Mello memandangi pohon itu. 'Jah, akar gantungnya resein amat. Naksir gue kali yak? Gue potong juga lama-lama.' pikirnya.

"Eh tau ngga… katanya pohon beringin ini angker loh…ada penunggunya…" kata Matt pelan sambil masang muka serem dan nyalain senter dari bawah mukanya. (btw kok tiba-tiba ada senter?)

"Jangan nakut-nakutin, ah! Ga percaya gue!" sanggah Mello.

"Beneran! Katanya salah satu anak Wammy ada yang pernah liat!" balas Matt.

"Heh? Masa?" tampaknya Mello mulai percaya kata-katanya.

"Iya!! Tapi tenang…tenang… ADA INI!!" seru Matt sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu—lagi-lagi—entah dari mana.

Mello mengedipkan matanya melihat apa yang dibawa Matt. "…Kamera tua?"

"Bukan kamera tua biasa! Kamera Obscura, dari Fatal Frame series!" kata Matt penuh antusias.

Fatal Frame? Sungguh, Mello bener-bener ga ngerti apa yang diomongin. Tapi, berhubung yang ngomong itu Matt, pasti itu game atau sejenisnya. "Terus…?" Mello memiringkan kepalanya. "Buat apaan?"

"Kok nanya? Gue dapetin ini susah-susah.. kamera ini bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan supranatural untuk membasmi hantu dan sejenisnya! Jadi, kalau penunggunya dateng beneran, tinggal foto pake kamera ini, selesai deh. Kamera ini juga punya berbagai macam upgraded lens, seperti Crush, Serial, Stop, blablablablablabla…" (maap, author baru aja maen PS, jadi gini deh)

Mello tambah bengong denger penjelasan Matt yang ngga abis-abis. Ampun deh, ni orang kok percaya kalau tuh kamera beneran yah? Mello menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Mello memutuskan untuk mengiya-iyakan saja karena kasihan, soalnya dia yakin pernah lihat kamera kayak gitu di pinggir jalan, 10 ribu serauk. (Hah? Mana? Mana??)

"Iya… gue ngerti… gue ngerti… sekarang simpan kamera Obs—apalah itu, kita mau nakutin Near, bukannya mau foto-foto."

"Okeh…"

Mereka pun menghampiri jendela kamar Near. Terlihat lampu kamarnya masih menyala. Seperti biasa, tampaknya Near masih terjaga dan sibuk menyusun puzzlenya, merapikan menara kartu tarotnya atau menyusun action figure koleksinya.

Matt yang berdiri paling dekat dengan jendela, mulai mengintip ke dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan angin aneh berhembus di belakangnya.

"Eh,Mel, lu kentut lagi ya?" tanyanya kepada Mello yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya, tanpa menoleh.

"Enak ajah. Siapa juga yang kentut?"

"Terus, tadi itu angin apaan?" Matt menoleh. Lalu, di belakang Mello dia melihat… melihat…p—

"Kenapa lu?" Tanya Mello heran melihat Matt yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan gemetaran.

"I-itu… di belakangmu…"

"Heh?"

Mello akhirnya menoleh dan menyadari ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Apakah yang dia lihat?

Sesosok makhluk tak jelas yang diselubungi kain putih usang, wajahnya menyeramkan, dan sekarang dengan indahnya sedang nempel di punggung Mello, tanpa bergerak dan bersuara sedikitpun.

"GYAAA!! POCONG!!" (emang ada pocong di Winchester? Egp) Bulu ketek, eh salah, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Mello pengen lari dari situ sekencang-kencangnya dan sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia ngga bisa melangkah sedikitpun. Jangankan berlari, bergerak pun tak bisa.

"MATT! MATT!! TOLONGIN GUEE!!"

Matt mengambil kamera Obscuranya dengan panik dan memotret makhluk itu berkali-kali.

"KOK NGGA NGEPEK!?" tereak Matt, frustasi.

"Ya iya lah!! ODOB!!" Mello malah makin panik. Pocong itu masih tetap tak bergeming. Mimpi apa dia semalem jadi dimenclokin sama pocong??

Matt akhirnya membuang kamera abalnya dan melakukan jurus terakhirnya.

"NGACIR NO JUTSU!!"

Dalam sekejap dia menghilang dari pandangan.

"ANJROT!! MATT!! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEEE!! AAAAHHH!!" Mello tereak histeris, gara-gara ditinggal partner-in-crimenya berduaan sama makhluk jadi-jadian.

"Akhirnya pengganggu pergi juga."

He? Pocongnya ngomong? Mello langsung berhenti berteriak dan memandang makhluk itu.

"Kita bisa berduaan deh… neng, sundel bolong dari komplek mana? Kok abang baru liat?"

"Huh?"

"Qiqiqiqiqiqiqiqi… neng cantik banget deh. Yuk, biar abang kenalin ma keluarga abang, di kebon pisang tetangga sebelah…" pocong itu malah cekikikan.

"HAH?!" Mello cengo dulu. Udah dikirain cewe, mau diajak ketemuan ama pocong-pocong laen pula. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!"

**-:GAME OVER:-**

**RESULTS:**

**-Cengo jamaah di salah satu teras Wammy's house terus berlangsung hingga 1 jam ke depan.**

**-Matt yang kabur malah ketemu lagi sama Juju terus jantungan.**

**-Near yang sedang menyisir boneka berbinya, cuma ngomong, "Hah? Suara teriak sapa tuh? Ah paling-paling Mello kambuh lagi…" dan kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.**

**-Mello akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pocong. XD (Mello: TIDAKK!!)**

**CONTINUE?**

**YES--NO**

-

-

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Shi:** Ternyata panjang juga ya… ini chap terngaco yang pernah saia tulis… -.-"

**L:** Apaan tuh… katanya spidolnya ga permanent…

**Shi:** Boong deng… abis kalo ga permanent ga seru…

**L:** Hueeeeeeee…

**Near:** -muncul- Kok saya muncul cuma beberapa baris…

**Light:** -dateng- Bersyukurlah kau… saya malah ngga muncul sama sekali.

**Shi:** lah, itu muncul.

**Light:** …

**Shi:** YEAH!! AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA! SEKARANG SAIA BISA TENANG BELAJAR BUAT ULANGAN UMUM SENIN NTAR!! Huahahahha… hiks… Light-kun… L… tukeran otak dong… -ngeluarin pisonya B-

**Light dan L:** -kabur-

**Near:** REVIEW!!


End file.
